Are We Dating?
by Waylo
Summary: The Sorcer's Weekly came out, and Lucy is flustered thanks to it. Cana is teasing her, and Mira is...ya know, being a fan-girl. Just what did the reporters say in there? Please R&R. A hint of Laxus/Mira.


**Although there wasn't much reviews on my other one-shot, thank you for the encouragement! I'm pretty happy thanks to those. :D**

* * *

This day was just like any other day at Fairy Tail; fights occurring out of nowhere, flirting, and even pick ups. Lucy sat at her usual spot at the bar, chatting away with Mirajane and Cana. Unfortunately, Cana just HAD to mention the Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine.

"That's right!" Mirajane's face lit up. "I bought it, but forgot about it."

Lucy sweat-dropped. "How did you forget about it?"

"Well, with all the customer's and constant flirting," Mira sighed, "there's just no way of getting time to myself!"

"Don't forget that it's also because you're single," Cana slyly smiled."

"Well, I guess they wouldn't be happy if they find out I'm taken," Mira calmly smiled, a hint of pink staining her creamy white cheeks.

Lucy's and Cana's jaw dropped. "WHO'S THE MAN?!"

"I was kidding!" Mira sweat-dropped. She decided to change the subject by pulling out _The Sorcerer's Weekly _magazine. "Here, go ahead and flip through it."

And so they did, before Mira saw a section about Lucy and Natsu and chose to check it out. Oh, how Lucy regretted agreeing to do it!

Her jaw dropped at the description of her and Natsu.

_"Fairy Tail mage Natsu is caught red-handed sneaking into Fairy Tail mage Lucy's apartment! Is it true that they're not in a relationship? Because this shows otherwise!" _

The next description left her flabbergasted.

_"Natsu and Lucy caught KISSING! Can we still believe their statement of them not dating?"_

Lucy shot a quick glance at Mirajane who stopped cleaning the bar up. She didn't have that fan-girl look, she just had that blank stare.

"M-M-Mira!" Lucy cried, blushing. "It's not that way! Natsu and I are just partners!"

"Yeeahhhh, riiighht," Cana snickered. "They even caught you guys on candid camera."

"Say what?!" Lucy turned the page.

She wanted to slam the magazine shut right then and there. Her face was as red as Erza's hair and was full of embarrassment. Right there, both pages of the magazine was a cover of her lips and Natsu's _touching._ Lucy couldn't believe it. Just when did they take it? Besides, she didn't even _remember _that she and Natsu even kissed!_  
_

"This isn't true! Natsu and I di-" Something popped into Lucy's mind before she could finish her sentence.

That's right. They _did _kiss. Lucy began replaying the entire scene._  
_

* * *

_Lucy was preparing to leave the guild since she forgot she had a date with someone._

_"Luucyyyyyyyy," Natsu whined. "Let's go on a mission!"_

_"Sorry, Natsu," Lucy answered not even bothering to glance at him as she neared the doors of the guild. "I have an appointment to go to. Don't follow me, okay?"  
_

_"Is it really an appointment, Lucy?" someone called from the guild._

_"It could be a date since it _is _Lucy, ya know?" someone else snickered._

_"What?!" Natsu shouted. "Lucy wouldn't have a date! She has me as her partner!"_

_"Do you even know the difference between the two?" Gray called from the bar. "As expected. I guess your brain is made out of charcoal."_

_"You wanna go at it, popsicle?!" Natsu yelled, setting his hands on fire. "I'm pretty sure your brain's dying because it's freezing in there!"_

_"You're asked for it!" Gray leaped at Natsu, who crashed into Elfman._

_"Pushing people is not MAN!" he yelled out before punching Macao which caused him to punch Max._

_And just like that, a war broke out. __"These guys never learn!" Erza hissed, trying to finish her cake at the bar. Tables, chairs, and people were being thrown about!_

_"Well, you know how they are," Mira smiled, wiping up the dirty glass cups and dodging the items being not purposely thrown at her._

_A chair hit Erza. "But it get's more _annoying _as time goes by!" A table flew into her and there went her cake. She just stared at it before a very dark aura came around and shouted, "YOU GUYS WILL PAY FOR RUINING MY CAKE!" and jumped into the fight as well._

_"Everyone..!" Lucy sweat-dropped, but continued to head through the guild doors. "Bye Mira! I'll see you tomorrow!"_

_"Wha-wait, Luce!" Natsu dropped Max and hurried after her._

_"Hey, come back, charcoal!" Gray called. "Don't tell me you're chickening out?_

_"Shut up, ice-princess!" Natsu fumed. "I'll finish this when I get back!"_

_Lucy sighed. Her guild can be such troublemakers. Well, they wouldn't be Fairy Tail if they weren't. She smiled at that._

_"Why are you smiling, Luce?" Natsu popped up in front of her which caused her to walk into him. "You're so weird."_

_"Natsu!" Lucy yelped. "I thought I said not to follow me! And I'm not weird!"_

_"I wanted to see you're 'appointment,'" he huffed with an annoyed look, putting his hand on his hips. "I want to see if he's good enough for you."_

_"And when did you become my dad?" she sarcastically responded, continuing to walk to the appointed restaurant. "Fine, you can come, just don't ruin _anything._"_

_Natsu only nodded in response. Lucy couldn't believe herself. She was actually letting Natsu come with her to her _date._ What would her date think? That she's taken? She and Natsu weren't even in a relationship! So many people keep on mistaking that because they're always together. She sighed at that thought. Yeah, she did secretly wish she were dating Natsu, but this was Natsu! If she confessed, she wouldn't know if her current relationship would ever be the same! That was what scared her, and so she just kept those feelings to herself._

_Lucy walked into the restaurant and saw her so called 'appointment.' He had silky dark brown hair that barely touched his shoulders, and his eyes were big and icy blue, almost as if it could stop her heart, or freeze it. Too bad it can't since only one person can do that. He wore a plain white tee along with dark blue jeans, just your casual way of dressing._

_"Sorry that I'm late, Chris," Lucy apologized with a smile._

_"It's okay, I just got here too," Chris smiled back before looking behind her. "And he is...?"_

_"Natsu, my teammate," she let out a huff. "Sorry, he wouldn't stop bothering me about coming with me."_

_"So it's true then? About what they say about you two. That you're dating?"_

_"Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa there! Not even close! We're just teammates, nothing more!"_

_"Oh c'mon Luce!" Natsu complained. "You know that's not true!"_

_"Shut up Natsu!" she hissed, a hint a pink on her cheeks. "You even know what's 'more than friends' right?"_

_"Erm...So are you two dating or not?"_

_"No!" "Yes!"_

_"Natsu! We're not dating!"_

_"But that's not true! We're practically with each other throughout each and every day!"_

_"Sorry Lucy, I'll leave for now. If you're taken, let me know so I don't come after you," Chris shot a look at Natsu. " 'Til next time, Lucy!"_

_"Wai-! Chris!" she called after him. She turned to glare at Natsu. "I thought I told you not to ruin anything!"_

_"I didn't though!" he held up his hands in defense. "He walked away on his own!"_

_Lucy turned around and sighed. "Never mind. I'm going home. See ya Natsu."_

_As usual, she walked home on the edge of the sidewalk. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around and find Natsu_ again. _"Naaattsuuuuu! Go home!"_

_"Sorry Luce. I don't want you to go home by yourself though. Especially after what that guy said."_

_"Chris meant that figuratively! Not literally!"_

_"Oh," was all that came out of him, but he continued to follow her. Lucy gave in and continued to walk home before she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her._

_"Sorry," his voice came out so soft._

_Lucy felt herself melt into his embrace. "It's okay Natsu. I wasn't planning on dating him anyway."_

_"Then who are you planning to date then?"_

_She hesitated to answer, but thought_ 'It's now or never.' _"You."_

_She hung her head low and squeezed her eyes shut. She was scared of his response. When nothing came, she turned her head towards him, not able to fully turn around due to his arms caging her._

_At that moment, Natsu slammed his lips onto hers. Lucy felt her heart flutter and responded to his kiss. How she loved the feeling of his lips on hers. They felt different from which she thought they were; they were rough, but also very soft. Unfortunately, the moment didn't last forever since Natsu broke it._

_"I'll see you tomorrow," he said huskily._

_"Yeah," she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

* * *

Lucy's head blew up. Her mind has been full of other stuff that she _completely _forgot about that kiss.

"Lucy?" Mira waved in front of her with a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...," she cursed in her thoughts for stuttering, "I'm okay."

"Reaallyyy?" Cana slirred with a sly smile. "You just remembered something emmbbaarrrassssinnngg, didn't you? I betcha it was about Natsu, huh?"

Damn Cana for hitting it right on the spot. Mira faltered, dropping a glass cup in the process. Thank Laxus for catching her though.

"S-So there i-is something between y-you two..?"

Lucy didn't respond, but became redder than ever, enough to answer Mira's question. "L-Laxus! My.. My matchmaking skills worked!" She squeeled and jumped up and down before leaping at Laxus to hug him which caused the other two girls' jaws to drop.

He shot Cana and Lucy a look, the two of them quickly shutting their traps and looking elsewhere. _I didn't expect it to be Laxus, _Lucy thought.

"Hey Luce!"

"Speak of the devil," Cana snickered.

Lucy stiffened. "H-Hey, Natsu."

"Let's go on a mission!" he smiled. He went to face her, but she quickly turned her head to the opposite direction. For a moment, this continued, which caused Natsu to become irritated.

"What's up, Luce? You're being weird. You're weirder than usual."

"I'm not weird!" she turned turned towards him and smacked his head.

Natsu smiled. "There we go!"

She blushed. "C'mon, Let's go on a mission now, Luce!"

"Sorry Natsu! Not now!" _Not when I'm this flustered. _And she took off running out the guild doors.

"Luuucceee!" Natsu called after her. "Come back!"

She wouldn't know if they were dating or not, but one things for sure - they both feel the same for sure. She smiled. That was enough to relieve her of her fears.

* * *

**WOOOOTTT! Another one-shot finished! I'm even more happily satisfied now. This was _bugging _me for the past few days. This was just _asking _to be finished.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one! This one I actually took time on. My first one-shot actually took me 20-30 minutes to finish before I fell asleep. This one I took 3 days. I'm so happy now! I can die peacefully! Not literally. I don't wanna die yet.**

**Thank you for reading! ;) Please tell me how you thought of this one!**


End file.
